Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a communications systems using point-to-multipoint broadcasts and/or vehicle-to-X broadcasts.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to support mobile broadband access through improved spectral efficiency, lowered costs, and improved services using OFDMA on the downlink, SC-FDMA on the uplink, and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. These improvements may also be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
Vehicle-to-anything (V2X) technology uses vehicular communication systems to exchange information between vehicles and other entities, to include roadside units. V2X can be used to improve vehicle safety and to eliminate the excessive societal and property damage cost of traffic collisions. In addition, V2X can help in avoiding congestion and finding better routes by processing real-time traffic data. This in turn saves time, improves fuel efficiency, and has significant economic and environmental advantages.
V2X may include two classes of relevant services: V2V (vehicle-to-vehicle) services and V2I (vehicle-to-infrastructure) services. In both services, there are significant safety, mobility and environmental benefits if a car is able to communicate with its surroundings.
In some cases, V2X systems may send warning messages. The warning messages may be sent over short distances, e.g., 200 meters to 300 meters. The warning messages may be useful over wider distances, however. In some cases, systems may use Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) from a V2X proximity broadcast to transmit a richer set of data through the network entity and therefore enable significant “field to center” communications for road operators and commercial services. This allows for more comprehensive local and regional messages to enhance safety and mobility and environmental stewardship. Additionally, MBMS V2X services can provide data to and from drivers that have commerce value. Electronic communications devices, such as User Equipment (UE) may be unaware of the MBMS transmission and would need bootstrapping to allow tuning to the MBMS transmission.